deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaime Camil
|DOB = July 22, 1973 |birthplace = Mexico City, Mexico |imdb_id = http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0131781/ }} Jaime Camil is one of the episodic actors of Devious Maids, portraying the role of Oscar Valdez. Biography 'Life' Born in Mexico City, Mexico, Camil is the son of Jaime Camil Garza, a very successful Mexican businessman, and Cecilia Saldaña Da Gama, a Brazilian singer. He earned a license in business administration from Universidad Anáhuac; studied acting in New York, Los Angeles, and Mexico; and took classical opera training in Italy. Camil's acting is marked by high energy and an innate talent for comedy, both verbal and physical. He enjoys extreme sports and has crossed both South Africa and Mexico by motorcycle. Camil lives between Los Angeles and Mexico City with his wife, model Heidi Balvanera, and their daughter Elena Camil born in 2011. He has two half-siblings and three step-siblings. His stepsister Issabela is married to actor Sergio Mayer. Camil speaks four languages: Spanish, English, Portuguese, and French. Since 2012 he is the spokesperson for the brand Pinalen. 'Career' He started his career in 1993 as a radio commentator on Radioactivo 98.5. In 1995, he made his small-screen debut as a host in El show de Jaime Camil. He continued as a host in TV Azteca's Qué nochecita con Jaime Camil (1996) and Televisa's Operación triunfo (2002). In 2009, he co-hosted Aventura por México with Javier Poza. In 1999, he released his first album Para estar contigo, which took him to major cities in Mexico, South America, and the United States. After participating in Tributo a las víctimas del 9/11 (2001), Camil released his second disc, Una vez más, in 2002. His most recent CD is Jaime Camil vol. 3 (2008), which he helped produce. His work in the telenovela industry began with Mi destino eres tú (2000). In 2004, he starred in the telenovela Mujer de madera, in which he played Cesar Linares. The role which finally brought Jaime Camil universal renown was in the romantic comedy telenovela La fea más bella (2006–2007). His interpretation of "Don Fernando Mendiola" earned him a nomination for a well-deserved Best Actor award in the Premios TVyNovelas. In 2008–2009 he starred in Las tontas no van al cielo with Jacqueline Bracamontes. His next telenovela role took him to South America for the Argentine/Mexican co-production of Los exitosos Pérez (2009–2010). His film debut was in Delfines in 1997, but it wasn't until 2003 when film producers noticed his talent in acting. He co-starred in three different movies filmed in just a year; Puños rosas (rel. 2004), Zapata (rel. 2004) and 7 Días (rel. 2005). For his interpretation of "Tony" in 7 Días, Camil was awarded the 2006 Diosa de plata as Best Supporting Actor. 2007 saw the release of I Love Miami. He participated in the Chilean movie All Inclusive. He went on to play the lead in two romantic comedies, Recien cazado filmed in Baja California and Paris, and Regresa, both released in the winter of 2008/2009. Jaime Camil performed the voice for Barry in the Spanish-language edition of the animated movie Bee Movie. In the Spanish version of Open Season he dubbed the voice of Elliot the Mule Deer. He is cofounder and spokesman of the Short Shorts Film Festival Mexico, as of 2006. Camil has often said that his favorite venue is the stage. In 2005, he played Nestor Castillo in the Broadway-bound musical The Mambo Kings. Later in 2005 he performed in Latinologues on Broadway. His work in Mexican theater includes the 2004 role of Bernardo in West Side Story, for which he won the Palmas de Oro award for Best Supporting Actor in a Musical. In 2007 he played the lead, Father Silvestre, in the Mexican favorite, El eiluvio que viene, which won the APT and ACPT awards for Best Actor in a Musical. He has played colorful characters such as Captain Hook in the musical Peter Pan (2007), and the Genie in the musical Aladdin (2008). In 2013, he appeared as Oscar Valdez on Devious Maids. The following year, he began to star on The CW's Jane the Virgin as the main character's larger-than-life telenovela star father, Rogelio de la Vega. Gallery Gallery of behind the scene stills released to promote the actor. BTS 105 01.png External Links *Official Facebook page *Official Instagram account *Official Twitter account *Official Website Category:Episodic Cast Category:Season 1 Cast